Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 12
by MvAFanForever
Summary: Quite a strange surprising chapter :D I don't know...


Dr. Cockroach stood six ft. two and square shouldered. His lab coat, which was now a little too small, hang loose instead of buttoned up. His hair was dark and straight, combed at a sensible position, and his eyes were a murky amber colour. He still had the little mustache over his lip, but now it was a little more visable. He smiled and said, with his human face, 'hmm, I think I like this better'  
Skye signalled an OK. She wondered over to me and whispered in my ear as she walked past, 'how about now? While I was in his body, I could see that he has feelings for you. Anyway, he's human now, so why not date him?  
'Because,' I hissed. 'I'm eighteen, and he's, what, like over sixty? He has to be, he's been here about fifty five years'  
'Nah,' she shrugged. 'He still remembers what it was like to be sixty or whatever, but I've actually changed him so his physical age is twenty. And, he can't die of old age 'cause he was a monster'  
Then she shoved me over to him. He looked over and smiled. I couldn't shut my mouth. His amber eyes twinkled and he patted my back. Everyone else had the same problem as me - Everyone, even Insecto, was gawping at Dr. Cockroach as a human.

Skye and I were sat in my room again, having another girl session. 'Hold on, didn't you tell me about a checklist?' She said, after I had finished my moan to her about letting him change. 'Yeah,' and handed her the list. (the list is on Part 1, my first ever diary entry, near the bottom.) 'Well,' she grabbed a pen, 'He's incredibly smart, I'll tick that off. Understands you? Yeah, like, he's always there for you and stuff. Is nice to all women? Definitely, I've never felt so good in my life. Has a polite way of speaking...' she cracked up laughing. 'Creative, pfft. Arty, yeah. Imaginitive, tick. And we're on the miracle barrier -' she got up, went round to his room and came back grinning. 'What'  
'Yeah, he's good looking. DEFinitely! It's like you knew him before you created that list. He's like a gift from god to you,' she patted my head like I was a small puppy and went round to his room again. 'Cor,' she said, coming back in here. 'I could look in there all day, but I won't, as I'm not sad. Just a bit desperate, and there's nothing wrong with that,' she ran back to his, and back to mine. 'God, I could faint, catch me.' 'I'm not going to'  
'Well, I'm going to wait until you do'  
'You're gonna be there a while.' And so we watched each other for the next ten seconds. 'Fine,' I grunted, and caught her as she fainted. 'What's he doing to make you suddenly fancy him?' I asked. 'He is painting his room,' she shrugged.  
'And you find that really nice'  
'It's strange, I know. But you'd feel the same if you saw him'  
'I don't want to'  
She pulled me to his room and we knocked. He stopped and came over to us and invited us in. Then, Skye threw back her head and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard. 'ALIAH WANT'S TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, PLEASE TICK YES OR NO IN THE PAPER PROVIDED.' I pinched her and put my head in my hands. Skye shoved the paper in my face. 'Look. He ticked yes. I am so great.'

I had Skye make some clothes for me. Diamond-studded ballet flats, a black strapless shirt and a black long skirt with a side-slit. In my hair I had beaded the front with diamonds and silky ribbons. She had made my hair longer and curlier, and adjusted my makeup. She escorted me through the main area and watched the others like they were suddenly going to attack me for no reason. She had her eye on Link, who she knew was going to make a comment about me going out with Dr. Cockroach. 'You say ANYTHING, and you're in for it, my friend,' said Skye, pointing at her eyes then his, then drawing her finger across her throat. Monger arrived at the door. 'I'm going to let you out in the city tonight to do whatever you want, because you look normal. So have a nice time'  
Dr. Cockroach took my side, wearing a black shirt and black trousers. 'Well,' said Monger. 'Go then. I'm not going to keep this door open all day.' I looked back at Skye, who had her thumb up. Then she looked back at Link, and turned her thumb down, scowling. He started to complain. 'Wha-what I do?' 'Everything and nothing, shut up and eat ya' fish'  
I smiled, but there was a strange feeling in my stomach. 


End file.
